A Midsummer Night's Sun
by ReillyJade
Summary: When Kristoff's finally mustered up the courage to ask Anna on a proper date, she surprises him by saying yes. Though neither of them realize it, the night of laughter and joy that follows changes them both forever. Pure Kristanna fluff.
1. Chapter One

_____DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

Rated T for some sensuality, language, mild social drinking, and allusions to mature things. Pure Kristanna fluff... emphasis on the fluff. :)

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

It wasn't that he was afraid to see Anna. No, that wasn't it at all. In the week since the Great Thaw, Kristoff had seen her quite a lot. Anna had been out in the town as often as she could thanks to the opened gates, getting acquainted with the Arendelle she'd never gotten to know growing up. She'd stopped by his stand every day to say hello and chat until she was called away by a shop owner or Elsa, who accompanied her frequently.

This, however, was different. Kristoff had closed his stand early solely to come to the castle before sundown and see the princess. _He_ was seeking _her_ out, something he'd never had the time nor the nerve to do before. Though he'd wanted to several times, he was held back by the new, unique, _scary_ feelings that had been blossoming within him since their adventure in the snow. Their kiss beside the docks had been their only one, and since then, Anna hadn't made any indication that she was interested in romance with him. Instead, they'd maintained an easy friendship, and while Kristoff loved it, he _had_ to know if there was potential for more.

So no, it wasn't the prospect of seeing Anna that was making him nervous as he approached the colossal oak entrance to the castle, but rather the notion of facing the possibility their kiss had been a fluke.

"Please state your name and your purpose," instructed the guard as he neared the door.

"Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm here to see Princess Anna."

"And what business do you have with the Princess?"

"Um..."

"Lars," said a nearby guard. "He's clear. Let him in."

"Are you certain?"

The second guard looked at Kristoff. "You said Bjorgman, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's the one who brought Princess Anna home to safety," he informed the guard named Lars. "She said he's welcome here anytime." He turned to Kristoff again. "Our apologies, Mr. Bjorgman. Please, go right in."

"Thank you," he said, offering a cordial nod to both guards before stepping inside the palace.

Though it was a difficult desire to restrain, Kristoff managed to not allow his feet to burst into unsightly dance moves. Anna had said he was welcome there anytime. _Anytime_. That meant she actually wanted to see him. He knew quite well that she could have meant it in a strictly platonic way, but the idea still provided him with a slight glimmer of hope.

"Good afternoon," a woman greeted him. Based on her solid green dress and white apron, he guessed she was one of the servants. "My name is Gerda. How may I assist you?"

"Hello. I'm here to see Anna. Princess Anna," he hastily amended.

"Of course. I'll be happy to fetch her for you. Feel free to have a seat. May I get you anything? Perhaps some water or a brandy?"

"Oh, no, but thank you."

As Gerda departed, Kristoff gazed around the entrance hall in awe. Never before had he been in a place so elegant, so rich with art and obvious wealth. Portraits of men and women he assumed were former kings and queens of Arendelle were framed with gold and displayed on the walls. There were suits of armor, complete with helmets and swords, and Kristoff wasn't sure if they were empty or actually contained living men who were quite skilled at not flinching. Each window, crafted with stained glass, depicted the Arendelle emblem and cast colorful beams of light onto the polished mahogany floor.

Kristoff sat on one of two fancy couches in the hall. For a couch to be fancy must have required the sacrifice of comfort, he decided, because it was as hard as a rock. He didn't bother himself with it too much, however, because in a few minutes or less, Anna would be entering the room, and he'd never been more anxious.

For the umpteenth time, he silently rehearsed what he planned to say. It had taken a lot for him to pluck up the courage to do this, and although there was a chance of her answer not being the one he hoped for, he wasn't about to let his stupid mouth be the reason for it. Not to mention, he wasn't sure when such an opportunity like this would come around again. The ice business was a temperamental one and a steady income was never guaranteed. A couple days prior, he'd counted the money he had, and after setting aside enough for food and the new shoes he desperately needed, he determined he had enough to take Anna out should she accept.

"Kristoff!" came a delighted shriek.

He turned to see Anna skipping in, and a lump formed in his throat. There were those nerves again. The two of them hadn't been alone since he carried her icy, frail body to the palace before the thaw, and if that wasn't enough, they were in the palace, of all places. Those portraits Kristoff had found so endearing a few minutes before were suddenly intimidating, staring down at him as if to say he didn't belong there. Part of him wondered if they were right.

"Hello, Anna," he greeted as he stood. "I mean, Princess. Hello, Princess."

She grinned. "Anna is fine."

"Well, we _are_ in the palace..." When Anna raised an eyebrow, he relented. "Okay, okay. Hello, Anna. Good afternoon."

_Great. I'm mucking this up already, _he thought.

"Hello, Kristoff. It's a pleasure to see you. I'd hoped you would stop by."

"You... you did?"

A faint blush crept across her freckled face as she nodded. She gingerly touched one of her braids, which he'd come to learn was a habit of hers whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable. He prayed that in this case it wasn't the latter.

"So," she continued, "what brings you here? Surely not the paintings, I assume."

"Why? I think they're lovely."

Anna narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Kristoff, don't be ridiculous. Ancestors or not, they're creepy."

Kristoff glanced around the room once more, and he had to admit she had a point. The figures in the frames weren't exactly warm and friendly. Their faces were stern, their eyes dark, and their smiles non-existent.

"Okay, maybe they're a _little_ unsettling."

She laughed, and he felt the tension inside him ease a bit. This was the same Anna he'd met over a week ago, the same Anna he'd talked effortlessly with all the way up to the North Mountain. She was the same girl who'd befriended him and captured his heart.

"So...?" she urged.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed. _Get it together, Kristoff. Get it together._ "I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?"

Her smile widened, as did her twinkling blue eyes.

"What?"

"Would you... I mean, may I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Dinner? Just the two of us?"

Kristoff nodded. "There's a small restaurant in town that I'm told is quite good. I mean, it most likely won't measure up to what you're used to, and it isn't very fancy, but it _is_ nice, and-"

"Kristoff," she interrupted, and it wasn't until he was stopped that he realized he'd fallen into a hasty ramble. "It sounds wonderful. Thank you for the invitation. But... I'm sorry. I can't."

_Oh, no. You're such a fool, thinking you could get a date with royalty..._

"It's not that I don't want to," she added, and Kristoff's raised his eyebrows in hope, "it's just that we're having visitors from a neighboring kingdom tomorrow evening, and I have to be here."

"Oh," he said. He was disappointed, but at least she'd _wanted _to come. She didn't hate his guts. "That's alright. I understand."

"But," she continued, "unless I'm mistaken, I have no obligations the following evening. I mean, if you're available and would still like to-"

"Yes," he answered a bit too fast, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "I mean... yes, the night after next would would be perfect."

Anna smiled. "Shall I meet you somewhere, or...?"

"I'll meet you here and we can go together. Would six o'clock be a good time for you?"

"Six o'clock sounds wonderful. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," Kristoff agreed. He tenderly took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of it, a move he'd heard was both respectful and classy without crossing any boundaries. "I'll see you in two evenings, Princess."

"Anna," she corrected with a kind, eager smile.

"Anna."

"I'll see you then, Kristoff. Good day to you," she said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Kristoff could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but thankfully she'd already turned and began walking back to where she came from. Before she closed the door behind her, she looked back and offered him a small wave, which he reciprocated.

Kristoff let out a deep breath once she'd left, giddy smile creeping across his face. She said yes. _Anna said yes._ They were going out to dinner, away from the palace, just the two of them.

_Oh!_ Kristoff thought. _I need to wash my nice clothes. I need to polish my nice shoes. Are the clothes and shoes even nice enough? Should I cut my hair? I should at least shave, right? __I should have planned this out better. I'm taking Anna out to dinner, in TWO days! Oh, God, this is really happening..._

He left the palace, stating a quick farewell to the guards as he did so, and silently thanked the heavens above he had one more day than he'd anticipated. He was definitely going to need it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm at it again. Another short Kristanna multi-chap. However, in contrast to my other ones, this one's going to be super fluffy and all about their first date. As much as I love angst, I think we're all due for a bit of angst-free romance. There's not nearly enough of it to go around. :)

Also, I'm sure you all knew this, but the title is a play on William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The very next day, Kristoff found himself at the entrance to the palace once again. He was even more nervous than the previous day, and he wasn't even seeing Anna this time.

"Please state your name and your purpose," the guard said. It was a different man than the previous day; he vaguely wondered just how many guards Elsa had at her command.

"Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm here to see Queen Elsa."

"And what business do you have with the Queen?"

Kristoff handed over a scroll of parchment with a shaking hand, which the guard looked over.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Kristoff. "Please proceed to the entrance hall, where someone will assist you further."

Kristoff nodded and stepped through the doors. He was back in the entrance hall with the creepy portraits and stiff metal figures, all of which seemed to be glaring at him for his intrusion into the royal lifestyle. He sat on the same uncomfortable couch, sighing and opening the scroll. He'd received it a mere thirty minutes prior, yet the parchment looked years old thanks to him continuously reopening it. His chocolate eyes anxiously scanned over it again, looking for answers:

_Mr. Bjorgman,  
__Please come to the castle at three o'clock this afternoon. Thank you.  
__Yours sincerely,  
__Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

That was all it said, other than the motto of Arendelle etched into the blood red seal on the bottom, declaring the notice an official royal summons. Summons meant serious business, and Kristoff could think of a thousand things Elsa may have wanted to see him for. He wanted to assume, with him being the Official Ice Master and Deliverer, that the Queen merely wanted to check in with how the business has been going, but he knew better.

The fact that this summons came to him less than twenty-four hours after he'd asked Anna to dinner was no coincidence. Suddenly, the realization struck him that perhaps he was supposed to get Elsa's permission first. Anna _was_ royalty, after all, and maybe they had different rules concerning courtship. Maybe the heir to the throne wasn't allowed to be gallivanting around unsupervised in public with a man who was essentially a stranger to the family. Even if it _was_ allowed, surely it was inappropriate at the very least.

Perhaps she was already betrothed. The thought hit him like a punch in the chest, but Kristoff was honestly surprised that notion hadn't crossed his mind earlier. It was well-known that arranged marriages weren't unheard of among the royal and noble families, and it was entirely possible Anna was already promised to a prince or duke in another kingdom. The thought sickened him, especially after everything that happened with Hans, but there was a reason he never liked people, royalty or otherwise.

"Mr. Bjorgman?"

Kristoff looked up from the scroll to see the same woman he'd encountered a day earlier.

"Gerda, right?"

"Yes. The Queen will see you now. Please, come with me."

He took a deep breath before getting up and following her down a seemingly endless corridor of doors, candles, and even more grim paintings and statues. He felt like he was in a morgue. If the rest of the palace was this dreary, he didn't have the faintest idea how Anna had stayed sane for all these years.

"Please, forgive the... unsettling nature," Gerda commented, apparently reading his appalled face. "I assure you the rest of the castle is quite warm and pleasant. This wing is rarely occupied."

"Then why are we here? If I may ask," he added hastily.

Gerda smiled softly. "It's the only place the Queen felt it was safe to talk to you without fear of the Princess discovering."

"Ah." He couldn't tell if that made things better or worse.

They stopped at the end of the corridor where it intersected with another one.

"The Queen is waiting for you. If you turn here," Gerda instructed, "she is in the fourth room on the left. Knock twice so she'll know it's you."

"Why twice?"

"Because the Princess always knocks in fives. Sometimes threes or fours, but _never_ twos."

"Right."

"Best of luck, Mr. Bjorgman."

Gerda departed back to her duties while Kristoff took as long as humanly possible to walk to the fourth door on the left. As instructed, he knocked twice on the mahogany door.

"Come in."

Kristoff stepped into the room, surprised to find it much less gloomy than the corridor. It appeared to be a small study. There were bookshelves against the walls on either side and a large desk right in the middle. Elsa was sitting at the desk and she appeared to be reviewing some sort of complicated paperwork which he was happy to not be involved in.

"Hello, Kristoff," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Elsa. I mean, Queen Elsa. Sorry. Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled. "Please, Elsa is perfectly fine. Have a seat."

She gestured to one of two armchairs beside the hearth, which lacked any flame. He gingerly took the indicated seat, wondering exactly when his hands had begun to feel so clammy with sweat. After tidying her work, Elsa sat beside him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come to the palace today," she began.

Kristoff swallowed and nodded. "The thought has crossed my mind, yes."

Elsa smiled. "I assure you, you're not in any trouble. There are just a few things I need to discuss with you." She folded her hands neatly in her lap. "It's been brought to my attention that you intend to escort my sister to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Y-yes," Kristoff stammered. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first."

"What? Kristoff, that's-"

"Is she already betrothed?" he asked, unable to stop himself. "If she is, please, just tell me and I'll never bother her again. I don't want to cause any trouble for-"

"Kristoff," Elsa interjected, "please, let me finish. You did not need my permission to ask my sister to dinner, and no, she is not betrothed, nor is she promised to anyone."

"Oh," he breathed with a relieved sigh.

"All I wanted to discuss with you is... well,_ Anna_, truthfully. She's been through an awful lot these past couple of weeks, as you know, and surely you'll understand my concern."

"Of course."

"That said, may I inquire as to what led to you asking Anna to dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard that the two of you shared a kiss."

Kristoff felt himself turn twenty different shades of red.

"Um..."

"Kristoff," Elsa laughed, "it's quite alright. It's rather sweet, actually. However, am I correct in my understanding that there was only one kiss?" He nodded. "Why only one?"

Kristoff shifted in his chair, eyes looking anywhere but Elsa. He'd come to the castle with the expectation of being chastised or forbidden to ever see Anna again, not to face an inquisition about the only time he ever kissed a girl.

"I apologize," Elsa amended, sensing his discomfort. "I know it's a strange thing for me to ask. It's only... well, Kristoff, can I trust this conversation will not leave this room?"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but nodded. "You have my word."

"Thank you, because Anna would never forgive me if she learned I discussed this with you." Elsa took a deep breath and began. "My sister... well, she's quite taken with you, Kristoff."

"She...she _is_?"

"Yes, very much," she confirmed with a small nod. "To make a long story short, she's talked about you quite a lot since the Thaw. On the days we visit the square together, she's always quick to remind me that we must stop to see you. Yesterday, when she informed me you intended to take her to dinner, I'd never seen her so happy. Kristoff, she _really_ likes you."

Kristoff could only offer the Queen a goofy, awestruck grin in return.

"So," she continued, "the reason I ask about the kiss you two shared is because you've seen each other several times since then, and surely there would have been more than one if the feelings were mutual? I guess what I'm trying to say is – and please, don't take this personally – the first and only time you kissed my sister was after receiving your sled. I suppose you could say I'm wondering if it was intended as more of an expression of gratitude rather than one of romance, and Anna got the wrong idea."

"Oh," Kristoff breathed, cheeks growing pink again, "no, that wasn't it at all. I mean, I'm beyond grateful for the sled, but no. I kissed her because... I... I like her, too."

Elsa smiled. "You do?"

"Yes. I haven't kissed her again because each time I saw her, I was working. It didn't feel appropriate. It wasn't a lack of want, I assure you. Am I... still allowed to... you know, take her out tomorrow evening?"

"Of course," Elsa exclaimed. "That was never an issue. Forgive me for making you feel as such, and for intruding in personal matters of the heart. I was only looking out for Anna's well-being. I'm sure you know she has a knack for being impulsive and overly optimistic, and I worried it may get her into trouble again."

"It's nice of you to be so concerned," Kristoff commented.

Elsa nodded. "Anna... she's been through a lot, particularly over the these last couple of weeks. It's not my place to tell you exactly what Hans did to her, but I will tell you it was despicable and heartless. She's endured more heartache than anyone should ever have to. As the person who caused a good amount of that heartache," she choked out, gazing out the window, "I feel it's my responsibility to do everything I can to protect her from being hurt in such a manner ever again."

"I understand."

"That said," she continued, turning her eyes back to him, "I'm not asking you this as your Queen, but as Anna's sister. When you're out with her tomorrow evening, and any other date after that, please be mindful of her heart. Whether she admits it or not, she's in a very vulnerable place right now. I ask that, if your friendship does blossom into something more, please, Kristoff, for her sake and yours, don't rush it. Anna's in love with the idea of love – always has been – and I fear she'll try to be hasty with things without realizing what she's doing. Again, this is not meant to be an attack on your character or to make any assumptions about you, but all I'm asking is for you to take care of her."

"Your Majesty-"

"Elsa," she corrected with a smile.

"Elsa," Kristoff began, "please let me assure you that I respect Anna. I think it's safe to assume there are several men out there who would only pursue her for her status, but that's not me. If I may be completely honest, the fact that she is a princess terrifies me. Sorry," he added hastily.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Elsa laughed. "I can imagine it's a bit intimidating."

"I would just like the opportunity to get to know her more, really, princess or not," Kristoff confessed. "She's interesting and I enjoy spending time with her. Those are my only intentions. You have my word."

"Alright, then. Thank you for putting my mind at ease."

"Of course."

"May I ask where you plan on taking her?"

"Oh. Well, I'm coming here to get her at six o'clock," he said. "There's a restaurant in town that I can't remember the name of, but I've heard it's wonderful. I just hope she likes it."

"I'm sure Anna will love it," Elsa said. "She's already tried on fifteen different dresses. You didn't hear that, of course."

Kristoff smiled. "I know nothing."

"I appreciate you taking the time to come talk to me. I'm terribly sorry if I worried you or gave you the impression you'd done something wrong."

"It was nothing, honestly," he lied. "Good day to you, Your Majesty."

"_Elsa,"_ she corrected again.

"Elsa. Sorry, that will take some getting used to."

"If I don't see you tomorrow, enjoy yourself. Try not to let Anna run you ragged."

"I'll do my best," he chuckled. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same to you."

As Kristoff left the study, he miraculously felt better than he had upon entering. Awkward as a conversation as it had been, Elsa had made him feel better about the next night's date with Anna. She didn't think he was another monster like Hans honing on her vulnerable sister. She didn't hate him. She didn't banish him for good.

And Anna liked him, too. _She liked him, too_.

Nervous as he was, he'd never been more excited.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My sincerest apologies for the delay on this chapter. I'm usually good with updating in a timely manner, but Kristanna Smut Week over on Tumblr kidnapped my muse and forced me to put this one on hold for a while. :p I still have one chapter to go on my smut week piece, _Crash Into Me_, but I'm happy to be back for this one. I plan for updates to be much more frequent.

I appreciate your patience. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

It was happening. It was _actually_ happening.

Kristoff had arrived at the palace just before six o'clock. Of course, he'd been in the vicinity for about thirty minutes, but not wanting to seem overly eager or desperate, he lingered in one of the nearby shops, pretending to be interested in what was sold there before approaching the gates. Anna had already been waiting for him in the entrance hall, sitting on that rigid couch with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Clad in a sage dress dress that was reminiscent of the one she wore the first and only time they kissed, Kristoff thought she was more beautiful than ever.

Now, they were walking through the square, arms linked and tension high. Kristoff had anticipated many things going into this outing, but silence wasn't one of them. In fact, he never thought Anna possessed the capability to be so quiet. He glanced to his right every so often to see her chewing on her lower lip, touching her hair with her free hand, or both at once. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him; the one time their gazes happened to meet, she looked away so fast he worried she might make herself nauseous.

"So," he said after a while.

"So," she squeaked.

_Great_, he thought. He'd been relying on her insatiable need to yammer on about everything to help make this night go smoothly, but he couldn't even get a sentence out of her.

"You look very pretty," he commented. He watched her eyes perk up.

"R-really?" she stammered. "I-I mean, thank you. You look pretty, too. I mean, not _pretty_, but handsome. Handsome. You look very handsome."

He allowed a small grin as he glanced at her once more, only to instantly feel bad. Anna's eyes were downcast and her face was bathed in crimson. Elsa's words from the previous day rang clearly in his mind:

_Kristoff, she _really _likes you._

It was humiliating enough for a sentiment to come out all wrong – that much he knew from personal experience – but having it happen amid courtship made it worse. It was better to not acknowledge the mistake at all, he decided. He placed a comforting hand on the arm entwined with his own. When she looked up at him, he offered her a genuine smile.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well, it's true. You clean up nicely. Not that you ever looked _dirty_, of course, no, but... given your work and... oh god, Anna, shut up." Her ramble concluded with a small wince and even redder cheeks. "I'm _so_ sorry, Kristoff. I-"

"It's okay, Anna," he laughed. "Really. I _do_ look different."

It was true. He didn't own what many would consider formal attire, but what he wore that evening was fancy by his standards. His trousers were a stark black shade and much stiffer than usual, and though he owned several blue tunics, the one he donned that night was a bit more snug across his chest than the others and had more embellishments around the collar and cuffs. His black shoes were polished and slightly painful given he'd only worn them twice before. He'd trimmed his hair and his face was clean shaven. However, he was wearing his red sash like always.

He'd been relieved to discover Anna's ensemble of choice wasn't overly formal, either. Her hair was in its signature braids and her dress was simple and clean. No frills, no glamorous jewelry, nothing of the sort. Kristoff didn't know what he would have done had she been been waiting in the entrance hall in a ballgown with her hair in a fancy twist.

"I'm messing this all up, aren't I?" she mumbled.

"Not at all. The evening's barely begun, Anna. It starts now."

"What?"

"We're here."

Kristoff loosened his arm from Anna's and held open the door to the Gamle Raadhus for her. He saw her shoulders relax as she stepped inside and he tried not to glance at her bottom as he followed her in.

He failed.

He'd never been to this establishment before, having only brought Anna on the suggestion of a fellow harvester, but it seemed okay. Blissful chatter filled the air, but it was quiet and respectful. The large room was lit only by candles, both in chandeliers up above and on the tables themselves, and a fire in the hearth, providing a cozy ambiance that even someone as stoic as Kristoff couldn't help but find romantic.

"Sir, Madam," they were greeted by the hostess upon entry. "Welcome. Only the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Lovely. Please, follow me."

The hostess guided them through the restaurant, weaving in and out of tables occupied by already dining guests, until they arrived at a small table in the back near the hearth. Upon it were two sets of utensils, twin glasses of iced water, and a small, flickering candle.

"Is this table to your liking, Sir and Madam?"

"It's perfect," Kristoff answered. "Thank you."

The hostess placed two menus on the table and bade them both a pleasant evening. As she departed, Kristoff pulled out one of the two chairs and offered his hand to Anna. She timidly accepted and took her seat, sure to smooth her dress beneath her. He hoped he was coming across as gentlemanly enough. He'd learned over the years the proper ways to treat a lady, both from fellow harvesters and his own observations, but seeing as Anna was a princess, he felt he needed to be extra careful.

He took the seat opposite her, and only then did he realize just how small and intimate the setting was. She was right in front of him, separated by only a couple feet of wood. They were so close, in fact, that he accidentally kicked her.

"Sorry," he hastily said, pulling his feet back as far underneath his own chair as he could. "I'm sorry."

"Kristoff, it's okay," Anna said. "This table is rather small, after all."

"I can request a different one, if you'd like more space."

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'm just not accustomed to it, that's all. At the castle... well, there's only one table, and it's huge. Long. Everyone shares it at formal dinners. All of these individual tables... it's just new to me."

"Do... do you not like it?" he asked cautiously.

"I do, actually," she admitted with a smile. "Very much."

"I'm glad," he said, miraculously withholding a sigh of relief. "Thank you again for coming out with me tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me. This is my first time ever having dinner outside the castle."

"Really?"

"Mhm," she confirmed with a nod. "Well, there may have been times when I was young when we visited other people, but I don't remember. So, if I do something wrong, please tell me?"

She asked this nervously, lower lip wedged between her teeth again.

"Don't worry," Kristoff assured her. "Let's just enjoy ourselves?"

Anna smiled. "I already am."

He felt something in his tummy that had nothing to do with hunger.

Within a minute, a young man who looked to be Kristoff's age approached their table.

"Good evening, Sir, Madam. May I bring over some wine, or perhaps a pint or two?"

Kristoff glanced at Anna, and upon seeing she looked as if she were going to faint from nerves, he decided to speak up. He knew it was proper to allow a lady to order first, but Anna didn't know that, and he highly doubted she would have done so, anyway.

"A lager, please," he said.

"And for you, Madam?"

"Um," Anna squeaked, "wine, I suppose?"

"Of course. What kind would you like?"

"Um, a sweeter kind would be fine, thank you."

"Right away."

Anna let out a long breath as their waiter left to fetch their drinks.

"I don't know wine names," she murmured. "At the castle, they just know which ones I like. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Kristoff said. "If it makes you feel better, I know next to nothing about wine myself."

"What's a legger then?"

` "Lager," he corrected. "It's a brew. Beer."

"Oh. I've never had beer."

"You're welcome to try some."

"Maybe I will."

"So," he segued, "what are you thinking?"

"Hm?"

"For dinner." He gestured toward the menu in front of her she'd barely looked at.

"Oh, well..." Anna scanned the list before her, eyebrows raising higher the further down she got. "It all looks lovely, but..."

"But what?"

"It just seems like a _lot."_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been through formal dinners," she said. "I know there can be several courses, but Kristoff, this is an awful lot of food."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, unable to withhold a chuckle. He'd forgotten she'd never been out for dinner. "It's not like that. We don't get everything on there."

"Then why such an elaborate list?"

"They're options," he explained. "We each pick which meal we want. That way, for example, you're not eating fish if you want steak."

His heart skipped a beat when her eyes brightened.

"I... I can _choose_?"

He nodded and smiled. "Choose whatever you want."

"Wow," she breathed. "The only time I get to choose dinner at the palace is on my birthday!"

"Well, your birthday and today, then."

Anna laughed and resumed reading the menu.

"Oh, it all sounds so delicious," she hummed. "How about you? What are you getting?"

"Hm." Kristoff actually hadn't given it much thought, so he picked the first thing he saw. "The smoked salmon sounds good."

"It does," she agreed. "Can I... I mean, are we allowed to have the same thing?"

"Of course, but Anna, you don't have to get that just because I am."

"Oh, no, I actually quite like salmon. I've requested it for my birthday a couple of times."

The waiter returned, balancing a tray which carried two beverages and a basket.

"Wine for Madam," he said, "and lager for the gentleman. And for your dinners?"

"Oh, um," Anna stammered, returning her gaze to the menu. She was running her finger down the list in an attempt to find their dish of choice.

"We'll both have the smoked salmon, please," Kristoff said. He heard Anna sigh quietly in relief.

"An excellent choice," the waiter said. He placed the basket on the table. "Fresh rolls for you to enjoy while you wait."

"Thank you," Anna said to Kristoff once they were alone again. "I'm really not very good at this, am I?"

"Anna, it's okay, really," he said with a reassuring smile. "Now, would you like to try this or not?"

"Hm?"

"The lager," he said, gesturing to the stein in front of him. "You said you've never had beer. Would you like a sip?"

Anna shrugged and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

If she preferred sweet wines, he had an inkling as to how she'd react to the taste of the brew. He smirked as he watched her take a sip, grimace ensuing like he knew it would.

"Ew! That's awful!" she exclaimed as she put the stein down. "It's so _bitter!_"

Kristoff laughed. "I felt the same way the first time I had it, too. It's an acquired taste. Even now, I don't drink it often."

"Fair is fair," she said, gently pushing her wineglass across the table. "Your turn."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, but accepted the challenge. Her glass was filled with a deep red liquid and smelled of fruit. He brought it to his lips, took a sip, and nearly gagged; it was far too sweet for his liking. As he all too quickly pulled it away from his face, the wine sloshed in the glass; a couple of drops jumped out and got on his sleeve, spreading into two small, painfully obvious blood-like dots on the sky blue threads.

"Oh, sh-" he hastily stopped, remembering he was in the presence of a princess. He felt his cheeks turn as red as the nasty wine.

"Oh no!" she giggled. "I do that all the time. Here."

Anna grabbed her napkin and reached across the table. She dipped it into her water and dabbed it against his sleeve, but Kristoff knew the gesture was futile, however kind. Unless he found a really good soap, the stains would likely be permanent.

"Anna, it's okay. I don't think it's coming out, sadly."

"Are you sure?" she asked, determined eyes looking only at the task at hand. She made a motion to dunk the napkin into her glass of water again, only to accidentally dip into the wine instead. She didn't realize it until she noticed she'd turned the two small dots into a slightly larger maroon blob.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, dropping the napkin and pulling her hand away. She sounded like she was going to cry. "Kristoff, I'm _so_ sorry! I-"

"Hey, it's okay," he assured, grabbing her hand before she pulled it too far away. "It's just a shirt."

But Anna wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was nibbling on her lower lip again as she stared at their joined hands placed lazily on the table. Kristoff hadn't even thought about grabbing her hand; he just _did it_ because it felt right to in the moment, and it somewhat frightened him that the action had been so effortless and natural. Anna's eyes darted between his face and their hands, but she didn't pull away.

Somehow, Kristoff knew that this was what they needed all along: a small action to let each other know what was going through their heads. Yes, they were both nervous, and yes, they were both trying very hard to impress one another, and heaven knew they both were doing everything in their respective powers not to embarrass themselves, but they were both there because they liked each other and enjoyed one another's company.

For Kristoff, it felt better knowing Anna was in the same boat as him. It seemed to help Anna, too, because they both offered the other a smile – Anna's charming and soft, Kristoff's lopsided and dimply – and they each gripped the other's hand a little tighter.

"So," Kristoff said.

"So."

Unlike before, easy conversation ensued, and the awkward exchanges, accidental kick, and spilled wine quickly became a distant, laughable memory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, it's weird that no one recognized Anna in this chapter or bowed to her or anything like that, but that will be addressed later, I promise!

Thanks for reading! :) See you soon for chapter four!


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Kristoff never thought he'd be so sad to see dessert arrive. A sweet treat at the end of a meal was something he always looked forward to on the very seldom occasions he was able to afford it, but tonight, it meant the end. The shareable slice of cake placed in the center of the table was their last course; his night with Anna was nearly over.

Nonetheless, there was warmth in his heart as her azure eyes widened with joy at the sight of the decadent chocolate layered with vanilla icing and topped with a cherry. He'd seen her slowly relax as the evening wore on, and though he could tell she was still nervous, she was happy. He, Kristoff, had made Anna happy. It was more than he could have hoped for.

"Oh!" she breathed as she stared at the cake. "I didn't think I'd have room for any more, but now that I'm actually seeing it... _mmm_. I'll manage!"

Kristoff could only laugh. She looked so adorable when she smiled; he loved the way her cheeks puffed up and her freckles got lost in the faintest pink wash.

"You'll have some, too, right?" she inquired.

"Oh, yes, but the first bite is yours. Dig in."

Anna wasted no time. She eagerly scooped up a bit of cake with her dessert fork and sighed contently once it her tongue.

"Oh, that's delicious," she hummed, eyes fluttering. "Very rich. Perfect end to the perfect dinner."

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat. Had she said _this_ was the perfect dinner? The one she spent with _him_? He was about to thank her for the compliment, but she was already busy stuffing another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Mm! Kristoff, please, you _have_ to try it! Oh, and the cherry is yours if you want it. I'm not very fond of them."

"Thank you," he said. "I actually quite like them."

"Better you than me," she murmured through another mouthful of dessert. "You're always welcome to the cherry."

Kristoff nearly choked on the air in his lungs. Fortunately for him, Anna was too enamored with dessert to notice how flushed his cheeks had become and too innocent to realize what she'd just said.

_No, she's not innocent! You're just being perverted! _Kristoff thought. _Honestly, you're with a princess. Get your filthy mind out of the sewer!_

He quickly shoved some cake into his mouth in attempt to prevent himself from saying anything stupid.

"Whoa," he said. "This _is_ very good."

"Told you!"

They didn't talk much throughout the rest of dessert, but the silence was short-lived; they quickly cleared the plate, bite by delicious bite. They briefly argued over who would get the last bit of cake, each insisting that the other have it, but Anna eventually caved in. She didn't mind, of course; he saw her smiling.

"Will you be requiring anything else this evening, Sir and Madam?" their waiter asked upon his return. "Perhaps some tea or coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you," Anna said.

"Same for me," Kristoff added. "Just the check, please."

Kristoff paid the tab, thanking heaven he had enough money in his pocket to cover it with a very small amount to spare; he'd have died on the spot if he fell short. Their waiter then cleared the table, welcomed them to linger for as long as they wished, and bade them a pleasant evening. Nothing was between them except for the candle and their hands. This time, it was Anna who reached out and took his.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For tonight," she clarified. "Not just for dinner, but for wanting to spend some time with me. It means a lot. I feel so special."

"You _are_ special," he assured, squeezing her hand slightly. "I'm so happy we were able to do this."

"Me, too. I just wish it could be longer."

"I agree," he said, looking out the small window nearby. The sky was auburn and rose. "But, it's nearly dark. I'm sure they'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, probably." Anna, too, looked out the window. "It's so pretty. I've always wanted to sit and watch the sun go down."

"You never have?"

She shook her head, smile curving down slightly. "I could only see so much from my window."

_You idiot_, he thought. _She's barely had any time outside the castle!_

Kristoff felt terrible for opening up the wound. She'd missed out on so much and it wasn't fair. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt for being so rude to her when they first met; the poor girl had just been trying to be friendly, and after years of being shut out, he'd initially done the same thing. Her forgiving nature and optimistic spirit were blessings; if not for them, he and Anna wouldn't have shared the wildest adventure he could've ever imagined going on, much less the exquisite dinner they'd just had.

Anna was still looking wistfully at the radiant sky, and he suddenly had an idea.

"Anna," he began, "when do you need to be home?"

"Hm?"

"Are you expected back at the palace at a certain hour?"

"I don't think so," she answered. "I mean, I'm certain Elsa wouldn't be too thrilled if I was out all night, but I never gave her a specific time. Why?"

"Do you want to see something?"

"What?"

"There's something I'd like to show you. Would you like to see?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and smirked.

"Is this a trick?" she asked cautiously.

"No tricks, I promise," he chuckled. "C'mon. We'd better hurry, or else we'll miss it."

"Miss what?"

"C'mon," he repeated, rising from his own seat and offering his hand to her.

With their fingers entwined, Kristoff led the curious, giggling Anna out of the restaurant. The crowds had dwindled since earlier, making it easier for him to hastily pull her along to the secret destination.

"Where are we going?" Anna laughed. She was jogging to keep up with his large, fast steps.

"You'll see. But, I have to ask: do mind climbing a little bit?"

"Not at all!"

They slowed down once they arrived at the base of a hillside on the outskirts of town, just beyond the docks. Kristoff led her through the trees that covered the grassy mound of earth. As they ascended, he held back low branches for her and warned her of the places where the terrain got a little bumpy. It wasn't a far trek, but not being accustomed to climbing, Anna was a bit winded once they reached the top. They fact that they'd just run through town didn't help matters.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," Anna huffed with a smile, placing a hand on her chest. "Just need to catch my breath. Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

"But you said we needed to hurry."

"A minute's not going to cause any problems, I promise," Kristoff chuckled. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Is there anymore climbing?"

"No."

"Then I'm okay," Anna said. "Let's keep going."

Kristoff nodded and took her hand once more. He guided her through the last thicket of evergreens guarding their destination: a small clearing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the fjord. Kristoff had found it years ago when looking for a quiet place to sleep with a minimal chance of being disturbed. He smiled when he saw the sun; it hadn't even touched the horizon yet. He reckoned they still had at least fifteen minutes to go.

"Wow," Anna breathed, captivated by the sight before her. "Kristoff... what is this place?"

"I would come here a lot after harvesting trips," he explained. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, still gazing out at the scenery and pink sky. "Yes. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, though he wasn't looking at the fjord.

"And we can stay until...?"

"Until the sun sets?" he finished. "Of course."

"Thank you," she whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.

They slowly sat down on the grass; he stretched out his legs in front of him while she curled hers beneath her bottom. Kristoff vaguely wondered if she'd let go of his hand, but to his joy, she never did.

"This is so nice," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like it." He absentmindedly began to rub his thumb against her hand. She didn't object.

"Sorry, I know it's a bit pathetic of me to get this excited about sitting on a cliff, but I've just never had the chance to see anything like this. All those years wasted..."

"I know," he conceded, "but all that means is you have so much to look forward to now."

"That's true."

"And you're _not_ pathetic," Kristoff corrected. "You're spirited. There's a difference."

Anna just smiled and looked into her lap as a fresh blush tinted her freckled cheeks. He furrowed his brow when he saw her nibbling on her lip again in addition to fidgeting with her own fingers.

"Are you okay?" he queried.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so weird tonight. I was just nervous. Still am, really."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Once a few of the servants found out we were going to dinner, they just kept giving me all sorts of advice and whatnot. They meant well, but it just ended up making me more scared that I'd mess something up or talk too much or say something stupid. I was so jittery and awkward, and I'm_ so_ sorry about your shirt, and-"

"Anna," he interrupted, "I told you, it's just a shirt. Please don't feel bad about it."

"Okay," she relented, "but you still make me nervous. I mean, _this_ makes me nervous. Not _you._ There's nothing wrong with you, but you're just being so sweet to me and I don't know how to-"

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me nervous, too."

She glanced up at him. "I do?" When he nodded, she sighed. "I don't know why, but that makes me feel loads better."

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh along with her., and the silence that ensued shortly after was a surprisingly comfortable one. There was tension in the air, but it was different this time; rather than awkward and unsure, it was hopeful, wondrous, and filled with potential. They glanced at each other every so often, smiles widening and cheeks pinkening with each met gaze. Kristoff loved the way the soft, barely there breeze played with the loosened strands of Anna's hair.

"Are you cold?" he asked when a small shiver shook her shoulders a couple minutes later.

"A little," she admitted, "but I'm okay."

Kristoff remembered the last time she'd told him she was cold. His instincts had told him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to keep her warm, but he'd ignored them for fear of being indecent. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Could I... I mean, would it be alright if I put my arm around you?"

He heard the smallest of gasps escape her lips. His heart fluttered when she gazed up at him, eyes twinkling with adoration. He was certain he felt her hand clamp a little tighter around his own.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

"Really?"

When she nodded, he let go of her hand so he could slip his arm around her narrow frame. His breath hitched when she leaned into his touch, resting her head against his shoulder and tucking into the crook of his neck. At the same time, she reached across his lap to take hold of his other hand. Her hair, tinted gold from the rapidly setting sun, smelled sweetly of vanilla and honey, and Kristoff inhaled deeply, immersing himself in everything Anna.

As the shimmering disc of the sun started to touch the horizon, the colors of the sky were more magnificent than ever. The cliffs and mountains were set against a backdrop of brilliant magenta and tangerine that would soon be taken over by a blanket of navy blue. Kristoff wasn't sure why, but the sight of all those vibrant colors reminded him of that sunny afternoon when he'd kissed Anna beside the docks; it was probably because that was the only moment he'd ever felt as majestic as the sunset.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we kissed?"

Though he couldn't see her, Kristoff knew she was smiling; he could feel her face shift against his shoulder.

"How could I forget?" she giggled.

"That was... well, it was really nice."

"Yeah, it was," she hummed.

Kristoff could've sworn she stopped breathing for a moment, almost as if she was anticipating what he'd say next, but then he heard her small, barely audible sigh.

_Just do it,_ he thought. _Ask her. You'll never know otherwise._

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"I was just wondering if... well, I... um..."

"Kristoff?" Anna tilted her head slightly in anticipation.

He took a deep breath.

"I'd really like to kiss you again," he confessed.

She lifted her head fully so she was sitting up straight, gaze fixated on him.

"Really?"

"Would... would that be alright?"

His heart thundered against his chest as he awaited Anna's response, only to melt into a puddle of warm affection when she grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that very much," she murmured.

"Really?"

"Really."

He was frozen on the spot for a moment, lost in the depths of her cobalt eyes. They leaned in at the same time, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that was somehow more timid and reserved than their first. Kristoff bravely adjusted his hands so one rested on her shoulder while the other gently cupped her cheek. Her skin was heated and soft to the touch.

They pulled away from one another after a brief period, goofy smiles plastered to both their faces. Anna was very obviously trying to withhold a giggle while Kristoff could only stare at her in a haze, mesmerized by her beauty and charm.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes?"

"I really like spending time with you. This is such a wonderful night. My best ever."

"Me, too."

"Can we kiss some more?" she blurted out, a new blush taking over her features the second the question rolled off her lips. Kristoff could only graze the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

"Absolutely."

They grinned and leaned in again, bodies somehow closer than they were before. The new kiss turned into to another, which in turn lead to more, each more fervent and passionate than their predecessors.

Kristoff and Anna missed the sunset, not pulling apart until the sky was dark, velvety, and freckled with glittering silver.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more to go for this one! :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

The streets were quiet and dimly lit by light pouring out from windows when Kristoff and Anna headed back to the palace. Their stroll was leisurely and complacent – a stark contrast to how they'd walked together at the beginning of the evening – and their steps were small, neither one of them wanting the evening to conclude. His arm was draped around her shoulders while she leaned into him. Though they walked in silence, the frequent gazes they shared spoke for themselves.

They'd both just had the night of their life.

Kristoff loved the way Anna looked nestled against his side, especially when she looked up at him. His heart fluttered knowing the reason her smiling lips were so pink, glossy, and slightly swollen was because he'd spent the last twenty minutes kissing them. It could have even been _more_ than twenty minutes for all he knew; he'd certainly been too preoccupied to count.

He'd heard much on the ice over the years about what it felt like to caress a woman's lips, among other things, but he'd always thought his fellow harvesters were embellishing. Now he knew that, no, they most definitely were not. It was more than just the kissing, too, though that was certainly nothing to scoff at. It was being surrounded by her intoxicating scent. It was feeling her warmth radiating into his own. It was the foreign, yet pleasant stir that developed somewhere deep in his belly. It was the soft, absentminded whimpers she made as their lips danced together.

And those few, brief moments their tongues had touched... _wow_.

"Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"We should... um... well, we're almost at the castle. We should probably look a little more proper."

"What do you mean?"

Anna leaned away from his touch. As his arm fell back down to his side, she looped her own through it; their arms were linked in the same fashion they had been when he escorted her to the restaurant hours earlier.

"Not that I didn't like the way we were," she quickly pointed out. "I just don't want to open up the door for inquiry, at least not yet."

"I understand," he agreed. "I don't really like the idea of getting chased off by those sword-wielding guards of yours."

"Oh, hush," she giggled. "They wouldn't do that. They'd come at you with their bare hands!"

"Even better!"

Kristoff resisted the urge to kiss her laughing self again, but she was right; they were too close to the palace, and she _was_ a princess; she had a particular etiquette to adhere by. Nonetheless, he was thrilled that throughout the course of the evening, Anna had fleshed back out into the same girl he'd fallen for during the freak winter: chatty, quick with a joke, and comfortable being exactly who she was.

They arrived at the gates far too soon. He thought he heard Anna let out a small, exasperated sigh.

"Good evening, my lady," the current guard greeted Anna with a bow. "And... Mr. Bjorgman. We were growing concerned."  
The guard was eying Kristoff suspiciously and his comment was laced with accusation. Kristoff swallowed deeply; he _knew_ the cliff had been an unwise idea. He should have just brought Anna back right after dinner as initially intended.

"And why is that?" Anna challenged.

Kristoff glanced to his right, surprised by the what he saw. He'd seen Anna irritated, having been the very cause of such annoyance early in their partnership, but he'd never seen her truly angry. Her typically wide, cheerful eyes were narrowed as she stared down the guard. Her mouth was twisted into a tight frown while her furrowed brows demanded an explanation.

"You have never been out of the castle alone, my lady, and never for so long," the guard defended, though his voice wavered. "We were merely worried that-"

"I was not alone," Anna interrupted. "I was with Mr. Bjorgman, and I do not appreciate you insinuating any indecency on his part."

"Forgive me, my lady. It is rare for a commoner to escort royalty, especially at such a late hour."

"A commoner?" Anna scoffed incredulously. "In case you have forgotten, it was this _commoner_ who assisted me during the sudden winter. I do not recall anyone from the palace offering a helping hand. Mr. Bjorgman was the one who not only brought me home from the mountains before the storm, but also hurried back during the storm itself to ensure my safety. You would do well to remember that."

"Of course," the guard conceded. "Please accept my sincerest apology, my lady. If I may escort you inside-"

"No, you may not." Anna tightened her arm around Kristoff's. "I would much rather Mr. Bjorgman escort me to the entrance hall." She glanced up at Kristoff. "If that is to your liking?"

"It would be my honor," Kristoff said, placing his free hand over hers. He couldn't help but slightly smirk at the guard.

"Thank you." She nodded to the guard. "Good evening to you."

The pair walked to the castle without another word, leaving the gobsmacked guard at his post. The entrance hall was dark, lit only by a few candles along the edge, but Kristoff didn't mind; the creepy portraits and figures were hidden in the shadows. However, the amber glow did give Anna's already beautiful hair an angelic shine.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh out there," she murmured with a sigh, spinning on her heel so she was standing directly in front of him. "He just made me so angry. The _nerve_ of him..."

"It's okay," Kristoff assured her. "I appreciate what you did. But really, I'm used to such talk. It's a different world out there."

"I know, but he needed to know that here, such behavior is unacceptable. It's unacceptable everywhere, really, but especially here. You're my-" she stopped suddenly, collecting her words. "You're my friend, and everyone here should respect you."

"Thank you, but... Anna? Are you okay?"

She looked anxious again. He was used to the lip nibbling and darting eyes at this point, but not once during the evening were those lips trembling or those eyes watery.

"Anna?" he repeated.

"Are... are you..." She sighed and looked at him with sadness lurking in her eyes. "Do you not want to come here anymore?"

"What?"

"If you don't, I... I'll understand."

"Because of that one guard?" Kristoff asked. "Anna, no. Of course I'd still like to come here, and I plan to for as long as I'm allowed."

"You're always allowed," she whispered quickly. "Amalik... he really didn't put you off?"

"Not at all. Anna, aside from just now, everyone here has been nothing but kind to me."

"Really?"

"Really. And even if they weren't," he continued, gingerly taking her hands into his own, "I'd still come here, because _you're_ here. Anna, I... I enjoy your company. I like you a lot."

She smiled at this, a lovely pink tint spreading across her cheeks. There was a twinkle in her eye similar to the one she'd had right before their first kiss.

"I like you a lot too, Kristoff," she confessed. "Tonight was so nice. I had a _really_ great time."

"I'm glad. I did, too."

"Could we do it again sometime?"

"Oh... um..."

Kristoff shifted his eyes away for a moment to stare at his feet, thinking sadly of the three kroner left in his pocket. There was no telling how long it would take to save up for another proper date. How could he explain that to a girl who'd never once had to worry about money, where her next meal would come from, or where she'd safely sleep? Admitting his lack of wealth would mean admitting he wasn't worthy of courting her. For this one night, he was good enough, and Kristoff wasn't ready to let that feeling go just yet.

"I'm sorry," Anna squeaked. "We don't have to if you'd rather not."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? I thought we had a wonderful night."

"We did. We absolutely did." Kristoff looked at her again. "Anna, this has been the most magnificent night of my life."

"Me, too," she agreed with a small smile.

"But," he sighed, "I... Anna, I don't have a lot of money. My income is... well, it's not only limited, but it's sporadic. Some weeks are great. Some aren't. I'd love to take you out again. Truthfully, I would. I just don't know when I'll have the means to do so. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kristoff, that's not what I meant!" Anna exclaimed. "I mean, that was an exquisite dinner and it was so nice to get out of the castle for a while, and yes, I'd love to do that again sometime. But all I meant was you and I being... well, together."

"Anna?"

"You could come here for dinner sometime, if you want," Anna elaborated with a smile. "There are plenty of evenings we don't have visitors. We could go for a walk through the gardens here, or even in town. You could show me more of your secret places! Oh, and maybe I could bring you lunch at your stand some afternoons! You have to have lunch, after all. There are so many things we could do, Kristoff. I'd be happy to just sit in this hall and talk with you all evening. I... I just want to spend more time with you," she added sheepishly. "That's all I meant. I'm sorry if I'm rushing things."

"No, no, you're not. I'm just... surprised, that's all."

"Surprised? Why?"

"Well, Amalik _was_ right, you know," Kristoff said with a shrug. "I really am just a commoner. I'm not wealthy. Why would you want to spend all your time with me?"

Anna's features softened as she gazed at him, hands gripping his a little tighter.

"May I show you something?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You showed me the cliff," she said. "I'd like to show you something, too."

"Um... okay."

"Come with me."

"Wait," he exclaimed as she began to guide him toward the door leading to the corridor. "We... we're going into the palace? At_ night_? Is that even allowed?"

"Kristoff, I _live_ here," she laughed, pulling him along. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

He quietly obliged, following Anna as she led him through the dimly lit corridors. Even at night, it was much more pleasant than the part of the castle he'd been in the previous day to meet Elsa. They ascended to the second floor, where Anna pulled him into a dark room. She lit a candle on a nearby table before getting a fire burning in the hearth. As the room brightened, Kristoff could see that the walls were lined with hundreds of books, stacked neatly on shelves from the floor to the ceiling. A couple of cozy-looking sofas were in the middle near the fireplace and the floor was made of a solid, shiny hardwood.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe.

"The library," Anna replied. "I've spent a lot of time in here over the years. Lost count of how many books I read, how many naps I took in that chair over there."

"Wow," Kristoff breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. But it's also very lonely."

"What do you mean?"

"This is such a peaceful room," Anna began. "I love it in here. But... I don't know. It would have been nice to have somewhere else to go. I would have liked a friend."

"But... the parties," Kristoff said. "I know Elsa wasn't an option, but didn't your parents ever have visitors?"

"Very, _very_ seldomly, and it was always adults. There was never anyone my age. Even if there had been, well... no one sees me for me. They see me as a princess, and nothing else. Even now that the gates are open, it's all about my title. Poor Elsa's already been flooded with requests from suitors for either my hand or hers, simply because of our statuses. They don't even know us."

"I'm sorry," Kristoff murmured sincerely, trying to ignore the envy that was rapidly rising like bile within him. "That's not right."

"But Kristoff... you're different," she said, taking his hands in hers once more. "When we first met, you were a bit irritating, I'll admit. But you know what? You treated me like a person. You _talked_ to me, got to know me. You were willing to take me out tonight, rather than remain here with the intent of working your way onto Elsa's good side. You already are on her good side, of course, but... well, you know what I mean. Other men would try to use me. One _did_ try, and almost succeeded. But you... you respect me, Kristoff. I've never had that before."

"Anna..."

"So, please, don't ever think you aren't good enough to spend time with me," Anna continued. "Don't ever assume I think less of you because you aren't of royal roots. I _really_ like you, Kristoff, and... well... I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Even... even if I can't take you to dinner all the time?"

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Kristoff, that was the most amazing meal I've ever had, but the best part of the night was being in your company. I'm Anna with you, not the princess. Do you have any idea how nice it was to not have anyone bow to me all evening? For once, I was normal. I don't want to lose that feeling. And having a friend, well... it's what I've always wanted. Like... okay, this stupid thing over here. Look."

Anna gestured for him to follow, leading him to a small end table near the wall. Upon it was a chessboard which appeared to be made of solid marble. The flames of nearby candles reflected in the shiny black and white pieces that were already set up, patiently waiting to be played.

"My parents used to play this game all the time," she explained. "They loved it. I always wanted to learn, but I had no one to play with. Have you ever tried it?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"I've seen men play it in the taverns from time to time. I know a few things about it, but I've never attempted it myself."

"I've been doing a bit of reading on it. I know that this one," Anna said, pointing to a piece in the corner shaped like a castle, "can only move in straight lines in any direction. And these ones here," she added, gesturing to two complete rows of short pieces with little round tops, "are called pawns. They can only move forward, one space at a time. I think they can move two or three spots if it's the first time they move, though. The only one that can move both horizontally and vertically in the same move is the horse, but I can't remember how many spaces."

"Well, you already know a lot more than I do," Kristoff laughed.

"We can learn together," she quietly suggested with a shrug. "I mean, if... if you want? We don't have to, really, I just thought-"

"Anna," he interrupted once he saw her blush return. He placed two large, comforting hands on her slightly shaking shoulders.

"I just... I just want you to see that it's not about fancy dates," she quivered. "There are so many things you and I can share, things I've always wanted to do, but couldn't. Playing chess, watching the sun go down... I could never do those things. I know I sound desperate and I'm sorry. Just please, _please_ don't feel like you need to treat me a certain way because I'm a princess. I-"

"Anna," he repeated, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I'd love to."

"Wh-what?"

"I'd love to learn how to play chess with you," he clarified. "I'd love to have dinner here sometime. I'd love to take you out for walks in the garden or in town. I'll happily take you to the cliff again, or other places, if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

His heart caved in when she smiled. It was a different smile than her usual; rather than jovial and wide, this one was a bit more subtle, soft. He would've even gone so far to say it was appreciative. It was strange for Kristoff to think of loneliness in a negative light, as he'd basked in his solitude for so long. That, however, had been of his own accord. Meanwhile, Anna had been forced into unwanted seclusion. He felt an unpleasant twinge in his chest as the thought flashed through his mind of her feeling abandoned. He vaguely wondered how many times she cried because of it.

Kristoff pushed the thoughts away, reminding himself that such torment was in the past. Anna had said it herself that there were dozens of men seeking her company, but there she was, choosing him, a commoner, a _nobody_. That had to mean something; she wouldn't choose to spend her time with a poor, unkempt harvester unless she truly felt some sort invisible pull toward him.

To top it all off, she was _happy_. Kristoff hadn't spent very much time around people and had little experience with positive emotion, but he knew in his heart that her smile was genuine. He could see in her sparkling eyes, feel it in her gentle touch on his hand. She wasn't using him because she knew from personal experience how awful that felt. All Anna wanted was a friend (and perhaps a bit more, if the kissing was any indication,) and he was more than willing to accept the privilege. It had only been a few days on the mountain and this one night together, but Kristoff was already discovering there were virtues to having a companion.

And if he could have _Anna_ as a companion - bright, charming, beautiful Anna - how could he ever refuse?

"The cliff was nice," Anna hummed. "Thank you for thinking of that."

"I'm sorry we missed the sunset."

She grinned. "I'm not."

He could feel himself begin to lean toward her very, _very_ slowly. She was doing the same.

"Well then," he murmured in shallow voice, "I guess we'll have to make another trip up there soon."

"Mhm."

"I mean, you have to see a sunset eventually."

His lips were inches from hers. They were _so_ close...

"I do, but something tells me it will be quite some time before I get to see one."

"You're probably right."

Their mouths locked in a deep, passionate kiss. The tongue thing that Kristoff liked so much happened again with unbelievable ease, and it lasted much longer this time. He felt her body relax in his arms as he pulled her closer, one hand on her waist and the other cupping her soft cheek. Her arms were draped lazily around his neck and shoulders.

Her scent and her taste ignited something within Kristoff, and he had to shift his body away from hers to avoid embarrassment or, worse, questions. Unfortunately, it did not escape her notice.

"Kristoff," she muttered against his lips as she tried to lean against him again, "is everything alri-"

"Oh!" came a small gasp from the doorway. Kristoff and Anna hastily broke apart and whirled around to see a blushing Gerda. "My lady... Mr. Bjorgman... I apologize. I saw the light and assumed someone forgot to put out the fire for the evening. Please forgive my intrusion... I'm terribly sorry..."

As Gerda quickly bustled out of the room while continuously muttering apologies, Kristoff and Anna gazed at each other. Their eyes were wide and their cheeks were redder than ever. After a few moments of stunned silence, Anna broke out into a fit of giggles, and Kristoff couldn't help but laugh with her and pull her into a hug.

"So much for keeping it quiet for now," he chortled.

"Oh, don't worry! Gerda's great. She won't say anything."

"Still, that's probably my cue to head out for the evening, isn't it?"

"You're probably right," she sighed as they broke apart. "But you'll come back, won't you?"

"You just let me know when, okay?"

"Soon," Anna chirped. "Very soon."

They leaned their foreheads together, hands gently rubbing where they rested on one another's bodies – his on her waist, hers on his shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight," Anna whispered. "This was... well, thank you _so_ much, Kristoff."

"You're welcome. And thank you for coming."

"It's a lot of fun being with you."

"You, too."

"And I really like kissing you."

"Good," he chuckled, "because I do, too. May I do it one more time before I bid you good night?"

"Kristoff?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to ask anymore. You can kiss me whenever you'd like."

"Careful," he teased. "You might never breathe again."

Their goodnight kiss was modest and quick, which Kristoff decided was for the best; if Anna had pulled him in for anything deeper, he was certain he would have never had the strength to leave. After they each shared their wishes for a pleasant evening, Kristoff departed the library in a goofy haze, recalling the events of the evening as he walked. Anna smiling, talking, laughing, hugging, touching, kissing, kissing, _kissing_...

"Good evening, Kristoff."

Kristoff was close to the entrance hall when he heard his name, and he nearly died on the spot when he turned to see Elsa approaching. He almost didn't recognize her at first; though she was still in her day dress, her silvery-blonde hair was out of its typical braid and draped across her shoulders in soft waves. With a closed book in her arms, she slowly walked toward him. Kristoff swallowed hard; surely he'd be chastised for wandering the palace unattended, especially at such a late hour.

"G-good evening, Your Majesty," he stammered. He hastily bowed his head.

"Kristoff, _please_ call me Elsa," she reminded him with a gentle smile. "And there's no need to bow."

"Right," he muttered. "Sorry. I was just bringing Anna – I mean, Princess Anna – home. She wanted to show me the library, and-"

"It's alright, Kristoff," Elsa laughed. "You're not in any sort of trouble. I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I take it the evening went well, then?"

"What?"

"I mean, it's nearly midnight. You must have been enjoying each other's company, being out so long."

"Is it really that late?" Kristoff asked. "Goodness, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to have her out so late. Please forgive me."

"Nonsense. She's safely home, and you both had a good evening. That's all that matters. You _did_ both have a good evening, right?"

"We... we did, yes. Dinner was wonderful, and-" Kristoff stopped suddenly, not sure if he should elaborate on the later portion of the night. "We had a really nice time," he finished lamely.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it tomorrow," Elsa said. "Anna will-"

She stopped, and they both turned toward the distant sound of Anna's voice somewhere upstairs.

"Elsa!" Anna was calling excitedly. "Elsa, where are you? Elsa!"

"Or, perhaps I'll be hearing all about it _tonight_," Elsa giggled. "She sounds so happy. I suppose we'll be seeing you around here more often, then?"

"If I'm welcome."

"Of course you're welcome! Listen to her. She's never sounded so happy in her life!"

Elsa reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kristoff," she said sincerely. "Thank you for being good to her."

"It... it's nothing, really," he muttered with a shrug, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"No, it's definitely not nothing. You remember what we talked about, I'm sure. She's been through too much, and this... well, thank you for bringing her joy."

"Elsa!" they heard Anna call again. She sounded a bit closer now.

"I'd better go talk her before she wakes up all of Arendelle," Elsa laughed. "Good night, Kristoff. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"I certainly hope so. Good night, Elsa."

They went their separate ways. Kristoff found the entrance hall easily and was beneath the starry night within a minute's time. As he strolled the quiet streets to the edge of the wooded area where he'd left Sven with his sled for the evening, he felt like he was walking on clouds rather than stones. For the first time in a long time, there was a little bit of light in his world, and it for once it seemed like it would only grow brighter. He couldn't wait to see Anna again.

Kristoff didn't know it, but Anna would be visiting him at his stand the very next day to request his company for dinner at the palace in two evenings. He would accept, and after said dinner, they'd visit the cliff and proceed to miss the sunset for a second time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay on this one, but this chapter fought me like crazy. Nonetheless, I got it to work as best as I could, and that's a wrap! :) I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! I hope to see you soon for more Kristanna fun!


End file.
